10 Short JRock Fics
by Katani-sama
Summary: A game I found and decided to try. Enjoy. GazettE, KAT-TUN, Gackt, Hyde, Vidoll...etc. M for suggestiveness. XD


**Hallo, everyone! I would like you all to know that I finally decided to upload something else I typed! Yay for me!  
I found this game a while back and decided to try it. Let's see how it goes...**

**Rules:**

- Choose 10 songs on Shuffle.

- Play the music in your music player .

- Write a drabble for every song, the time of the song is your time limit: don't linger writing when the song is already finished!

1. Zetsu- the GazettE

Reita sat in the middle of his room, blasting his music, trying to drown out the world. He smacked his head against the wall to the beat of the song. 'why?' he silently chanted to himself. After a while, he started to lose feeling in his head, so he stopped, and let the noise wash over him.

'the voices...'

Of course he was insane. Of course. Why, who wouldn't be after they'd watched the one they loved die of a drug overdose right in front of them?

Not that kinda of insane. He just...couldn't handle it. Maybe it was his fault? He blamed himself for not seeing it. As his mind replayed the scene, he lost himself.

3,2,1,action.

No one could help him. There was no way to go back, to bring her back. Why bother? Why was he even still there? These questions plagued him every waking moment. Sometimes they haunted his dreams, but they were mostly occupied by her.

Her eyes, the tears, the expression of pain...

A knock on the door? But he couldn't tell. Get up, or stay down? What's the point?

2. Six Senses- Kat-Tun

The lights, the music, the atmosphere was overwhelming. Jin found himself lost in the excitement of the night. In the middle of the crowd, no one recognized him. They were all moving so fast anyway, no one had any time to recognize him. He stopped and watched the twisting, whirling bodies, admiring the gracefullness and the way that everyone seemed to fit together. A hand on his shoulder made him turn around. A woman was standing there with a hat covering her face. She pulled him into a dance which grew increasingly suggestive with every passing minute. He lost himself in the moment, noticing nothing but the way their bodies molded together to create something altogether new and magical. Their hands roamed, and they both continued. At the end of the song, he leaned in and kissed her, at the same time pulling her hat off to see her face."KOKI?!?!?"

3. Hyena- the GazettE

Ruki looked in the mirror, admiring his new hair. Fixing a bit above his eye, he smirked at himself.

"Let's fucking go!"

Was he really that vain? Looking again, he realized he was. And that he needed a smoke. Grabbing one, he decided his outfit was complete. He went downstairs where there was a party waiting for him.

"Hey! I'm done!"

All the heads turned toward him, but only one person's eyes were noticed. Reita was staring, his expression unreadable. Ruki walked down the stairs toward him.

"So...what do you think?" he murmured. Reita visibly shivered, making Ruki's smirk grow wider.

"U-umm..." he stammered, blushing. Ruki brought his hand up and caressed the other's cheek softly.

"Come on. Tell me."

A quick glance down confirmed everything. Of course he liked it. By now, of course, Ruki was grinning, which only made Reita blush more.

"Come on. Let's go."

4. Lost- KAT-TUN

The sound of violins was overwhelming.

"But where am I?" Ueda looked around, realizing he had no idea where he was. He'd fallen asleep, and suddenly was in a completely different place. How was he supposed to get back? The panic was creeping up, with a wave of unexplained noise and confusion. Kame...where was Kame? The two had been in a car. They'd been going somewhere. But...where was somewhere? And why wasn't Kame there? Turning, he noticed a croup of white clad people gathered around something. He walked over. None of them seemed to notice him, so he made it to the front. Looking down, he saw a body covered by a white sheet. A wave of dread swept over him. One of the strangers bent down and lifted the sheet.

"Kame!"

His cry was small, quiet. As he moved forward, trying to reach the form of his best friend, he was stopped by an arm across his chest.

"No! Not yet."

5. Bath Room- the GazettE

Kai sat in his basement room, watching water drip from the pipes.

"We really should get someone down here to fix this..."

But of course, it would be his responsibility, since he was the only one to ever come down here. No one else knew it was there, a perfect place to be alone. He laughed, remembering the countless days where he would seem to appear out of nowhere. Ruki freaking out, asking where the hell he'd been hiding. They didn't believe him when he said he hadn't been hiding. It really was quite funny, their reactions.

"I wonder what would happen if I died down here...?"

No one would find him. If they didn't know where it was, there would be no way to know he was there, no way to know he was dead. That sober thought stuck with him. Suddenly the dark room seemed frightening, menacing. He felt what he translated as Death's arms reaching toward him. He shrank into a corner, crying.

"I-I don't want to die...don't let me die..."

He heard a scream, and it took him a few seconds to realize the sound was coming from his own lips. He couldn't stop it, the screams, the tears...

"Kai! Holy shit! Kai!"

A voice? Someone...someone was here? He couldn't see, the tears were still coming.

"Kai. It's me. It's Aoi. Shh, you're all right."

That was the last thing he remembered as he drifted into unconsciousness.

6. Evanescant- VAMPS

Hyde looked blankly at the wall in front of him, not really seeing anything. Everything his bandmates did to try and get his attention failed. He wasn't really there anymore...

"Hyde?" K.A.Z.'s voice was soft as he bent over and prodded the vocalist's shoulder. Hyde didn't move. K.A.Z. sighed, defeated.

"Nothing we've tried has worked...he's still just a zombie!" he yelled, hurling a small plastic cup across the room in frustration. Turning back to Hyde, he stuck his head in the vocalist's face. His hands cupped the small chin as he tried to make eye contact. Hyde averted his eyes.

"So you DO move! What the hell is wrong with you?"

A tear fell, running down Hyde's face.

"I...can't tell."

7. Time Goes By- VAMPS

Hyde looked through one of his old photo albums. Opening it to the first page brought a smile to his face as an old picture of him and Gackt from their Moon Child days looked up at him.

"I...miss you..."

They were friends. But they hadn't seen each other in so long. Of course, it was to be expected. Each of them had his own life to deal with. Was it so bad to want to see him again?

Of course not. If they were friends, it would all be okay.

Oh, how the time goes by.

He found himself dialing the younger man's number.

"Moshi moshi?"

"Gackt?"

"Hyde?"

"Y-yes."

"Did you need something?"

"A-Are you busy?"

"No, not really."

"Can we meet?"

"Sure. Where?"

"Umm...the old hangout?"

"Okay. I'll see you there."

Both hung up, and Hyde found himself growing increasingly excited. How time goes by, but how easy it can be to catch up.

"I'm still alive..."

8. Lust For Blood- Gackt

Gackt looked up, noting the fact that he was surrounded.

"Who are you?"

"It doesn't matter."

He relaxed, not really knowing why. These people had a relaxing aura about them. But why? He pondered this. He didn't know them, so why did he trust them?

Without warning, they attacked, all eight of them pulling out knives. He deflected a majority of the blows, but a could got through. Bleeding slightly, he grinned.

"You can't kill me..."

They attacked again. Still they could not bring him down. Jumping onto one of them, he sank his fangs into his neck. The man twitched, and was still.

His feed was interrupted by the feeling of a bullet entering his back. He stood and faced the remaining seven.

"That fucking hurt..." he told them, noting the fear in their eyes. "Do I really get to kill you all?"

They attacked wildly, trying to kill him. As he fought and killed, he felt a satisfied smile forming on his face. This was what he did best.

It wasn't like he wanted to be a monster, but it was satisfying, so it was okay. He licked fresh blood from his lips that belonged to one of the men. He felt himself growing stronger with the power of the fresh blood.

Suddenly, they were all gone. A mass of bodies was all that was left.

9. Kizuna- Kamenashi Kazuya

Kame looked up at the stars adorning the night sky.

"So beautiful..." he murmured to himself, regretting the fact that there was no one for him to share it with. The only person he would choose would decline anyway...

It wasn't like he'd be rejected, really, it was the fact that the only one he wanted to spend it with wasn't female.

So basically, it was rejection, only a different form.

"Why is it like this?"

He was destined to watch these starry nights alone. Why even ask? Of course he wasn't gay! Why would anyone else be the same? No, the one Kame loved would never like him back. But why? Why could this not be?

It wasn't for him to know, he decided, laying back in the soft grass. He began to doze off.

"Beautiful, ne?"

The voice startled him.

"U-Ueda? What...what are you doing here?"

A smile was the only answer he recieved, as they laid back to admire the stars together.

10. Heroin- Vidoll

Jui turned to see a dark figure.

"What are you doing here?"

"That's for me to know, and for you to find out."

He backed away, but the figure advanced. Judging from the voice, it was female, but he could never tell anyway. He knew men who had feminine voices.

A hand touched his chest, pulling off his shirt.

"What-?"

His voice was cut off by a slim finger at his lips. The stranger continued taking off his shirt, exposing the pale flesh of his chest. He shivered at the sudden cold, then again, more violently, as a pair of cold lips settled in the middle of it. The second shiver was accompanied by a gasp, whether it was in surprise or pleasure, the world may never know. The stranger continued the work, the small hand trailing down. As it reached just below his belly button, he twitched violently.

"Are you-"

Again, he was cut off. "Just hold still."

The rest went by is a blur, as far as anyone was concerned. He lost all feeling of himself as the night went on.

And just as suddenly, he was alone.


End file.
